I Dream About You
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: A wet dream leaves Italy confused ... and Germany curious. Male/Male, Germany/Italy with a little Japan on the side ... xD as an advisor you perv, ahaha XD Mostly romantic and sexy with a pinch of humour, and some Pasta, of course! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I just love the characters. xD

Actually, I'm quite new to Hetalia ... but I got into it really quickly, and this is my favourite pairing. I have no idea where the inspiration for this story came from, but I'm glad it came to me (literally! ;3). _This is my first Hetalia fan-fiction_, so if they're out of character, you know why; although I tried pretty hard to keep them the same, lol.

This is Germany/Italy, if you don't like this pairing or any male/male pairing, please don't read this, 'cus I can guarantee that you won't like it. xD

Also, I love the idea of Japan as a mediator and advisor. XD Don't ask me why. lol.

Anyway, on with the storyyyy!

**~ I Dream About You ~**

Hearing a voice whispering his name called Germany out of the darkness.

"Doitsu... _Doitsu_..."

Slowly opening his eyes he welcomed the dark room with ease. The only light protruding from behind the curtains was shining on the naked man curled up next to him under the blankets. He blinked a few times, still not really awake, realising that his name was still being murmured, and that the other man was the source. He awkwardly placed a hand on the young Italian's shoulder and spoke his name, but he only continued to shiver and murmur.

"_Doitsu... Doitsu..._"

"I'm here, Italia," Germany answered, finding it hard to move his body under the weight of drowsiness. Eventually he came to realise that the man's arms and legs were clinging his own respective limbs. Germany tried once more to wake the Italian up, but it wasn't until he shouted Germany's name that he woke, sitting up immediately.

Germany narrowed his eyes in confusion for a second as he felt a strange wetness seeping through his pyjama pants. Was – was it really that bad a dream? He turned the lamp on and pulled the blankets back, but his eyes widened again as what he saw wasn't the result of a nightmare.

"Italia …"

"I'm sorry, Doitsu! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!_" Italy cried, trying to hide the shame and his flushed cheeks. "I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

Germany sighed and shook his head. "I know you didn't mean to … let's just get this cleaned up."

He reached over to grab some tissues and cleaned Italy's mess off his leg, then looked up at Italy, who continued to whimper shamefully. Germany sighed again and got out of bed, walking around the side and picking Italy up to take him to the bathroom. He set the younger man in the bath and turned on the water for him, and walked back out to allow some privacy, and to replace the bedsheets. Pulling the top layer off the bed and folding it up, his cheeks flushed as he thought about what just happened.

'Italia … just did that … he just did that all over me?' he thought, placing those sheets to one side and pulling off the bottom ones, folding them too, before he took the sheets and walked past the bathroom toward the laundry, stopping before he passed the bathroom door.

"_Go away … go away, go away!_"

Germany peered around the corner to see Italy, his cheeks flushed, splashing around in the water. After a few seconds he looked away, blushing again, and marched on in the direction of the laundry.

Italy pumped madly, trying to make it happen again, thinking that it was the easy way of getting his obvious arousal to go away before Germany finished replacing the sheets. What a dream...! And he'd been clinging to Germany the whole time, too, right up until he woke up and spilled all over the sheets, over himself, and over Germany.

"Italia... are you finished in there?" he heard Germany's voice and jumped.

"N-_no!_" he replied.

Germany sighed. "It happens to everyone, you know..."

Italy didn't – couldn't – answer. He held himself perfectly still for a moment, his body burning, releasing his seed into the water, before letting out his breath. He stood up and grabbed a towel, watching his manhood start shrinking with relief, before drying himself off and stepping out of the bath. He clung tightly to the towel as he let the water out, then dropped it to put on some winter pyjamas that covered all of his body and walked out of the room, avoiding Germany's eyes as he went back to the bed and the newly made sheets and curled up, facing away from Germany's side of the bed.

Germany looked worryingly at the younger man, watching him curl up under the blankets, before joining him with fresh pants. He turned the light out and faced the opposite way to Italy, and fell asleep agonisingly slowly.

~Next Day~

_"Doitsu..." Italy whimpered, the German's kisses searing down his neck. "Doitsu... don't stop..."_

_Germany nibbled slightly on Italy's collarbone, earning a rewarding moan, before kissing down further, playing with his nipples. A flick of his tongue and a slight pinch with his teeth and Italy was making noises that aroused Germany more than anything he'd ever seen in a porn magazine._

_"Doitsu, keep going, please," Italy begged, biting his bottom lip. His eyes closed themselves of their own accord, and his head tossed itself back as Germany's kisses got lower and lower, his hands snaking around Italy's middle._

_"Italia … how does that feel?" Germany purred, his hot breath tickling Italy's naval and heading further down._

_"Doitsu... Doitsu!"_

_In a burst of pleasure, Italy cried out, realising that Germany had licked his tip gently. He reached forward and grabbed the blonde's unstyled hair and held him there, bucking slightly, desperately. Germany complied, taking the tip into his mouth and suckling it softly, making Italy moan louder._

_"D-D-Doitsuuuu!"_

_Germany only sucked harder, and with every movement he took Italy deeper and deeper into his mouth until the younger of the two couldn't hold back any more. The German moaned as he felt Italy's seed pouring into his mouth, satisfied as the brunette sat shuddering and panting._

_"DOITSUUUUUU!"_

~Elsewhere~

"And that's what happened," Italy said to a slightly flustered Japan.

"… Why did you feel the need to tell me this, Italy-kun?" Japan wondered aloud, looking away from the half naked brunette. "And why didn't you put some pants on before you came?"

"I don't know what to do, Nihon," Italy said desperately, ignoring the comment about his lack of pants. "Doitsu is always angry, he's going to hate me even more when he finds out I did it _again!_"

Japan sighed and stretched out his hand, still avoiding looking at Italy. Making sure his hand reached the youngster's shoulder and nothing else, he guided him into his guest bedroom and picked out a casual yukata for him to put on. Facing away so that he wasn't watching him dress, he sighed aloud.

"You know, Italy-kun, I don't think Germany-kun is going to hate you for that," he said. "It happens to everyone..."

"Doitsu said that too," the Italian replied. "Does it really? Does it even happen to Doitsu?"

Japan blushed again at the thought. "Yes, Italy-kun, it probably does..."

"And Nihon?"

If Japan's poor cheeks weren't burning before, they were now, as he thought back to the times he himself had experienced the not-talked-about phenomenon known commonly as 'wet-dreams'.

"Y-yes, Italy-kun, even me..."

The room was silent for a minute while Italy thought about it. He'd had another dream during the day and he'd wet the bed with it again. Not knowing how to wash sheets, he'd fled and gone straight to Japan, forgetting what Germany said about putting pants on before leaving the house. He was thinking so hard about what Germany would say when he found out that he tangled the obe around himself like a piece of string.

"Uhh, Nihon...? How do you put this on properly, anyway?"

Nihon turned around, instantly regretting the decision but walking forward anyway to help the Italian fix up the Japanese robe.

At the same time, Germany opened his front door wide and dropped his bag, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. With the lack of sleep the night before, the day's work had seemingly taken forever. Locking the door behind him, he called out for Italy, with the intention of telling the younger man that he was free to cook whatever he wanted for dinner tonight. When Italy didn't answer, he looked around the house to find him not in the bed, and not in the kitchen – where could he be?

"Italia!" he called, to no avail. He couldn't have gone anywhere, considering Germany had told him to stay home for the day, thinking that perhaps he would feel better and be back to his normal self in no-time, but as Germany searched the entire house, he realised that Italy wasn't there. The last place he searched was the guest room, which was meant to be Italy's room but never became such because the brunette slept with him in his bed from day one. He walked in to find the sheets surprisingly messy, and wet –

'He's done it _again?_'

He stood there for a second, wondering what it is that could be arousing the boy so much, but it didn't take him long to remember the name he'd heard the Italian calling out in his sleep the night before. Wide eyed, the conclusion Germany came to was one that consisted of Italy making another mess, and then, being unable to cope with it, ran away – most likely without pants. Fear washed over the blonde and he ran to the telephone in the office, dialling the first number that made sense to him – Japan's.

"Moshi-moshi," Japan picked up the phone, then instantly held it away from his face as Germany's voice roared through the receiver. When the yelling stopped, he spoke calmly.

"Germany-kun... yes … I know, he came to me ... yes, without pants – I gave him something appropriate to wear ... he's cooking pasta in my kitchen, so that'll cheer him up for the moment … yes, he told me everything that happened … I tried to tell him the same thing … why don't you come over here and pick him up? I think he needs you to talk to him … of course. See you soon."

Japan placed the receiver back where it belonged and walked out of the office, sniffing the pasta-scented air floating in from the kitchen. He walked in and checked on Italy who, as he expected, was wearing a big smile while making the thing he loved the most. It wasn't long before the pasta was almost finished – Japan gulped at the fact that he was going to force himself to actually sit down and eat the wiggly pasta that the brunette was creating. To his relief, however, just before Italy could serve said dish, the doorbell rang, and Japan could excuse himself.

"Where is he?" Germany asked after the door was opened and Japan let him inside.

Japan nodded. "He's still in the kitch-"

"Nihon, _I'm done!_"

Japan and Germany walked down the hall to the kitchen, the scent of cheese and herbs strong now. When Germany walked into the room, sighing with relief, Italy turned around and almost dropped the two plates of freshly served pasta he held in both hands.

"D-Doitsu..." he stuttered, thoughtfully putting the plates on the table before approaching the well-built blonde. "I'm really sorry!"

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy and held him for a second, before pulling back awkwardly. "Let's eat this, and then go home, okay?"

Italy smiled and nodded, serving up another plate for Germany.

~That Night~

"Doitsu, you said it happens to everyone, right?" Italy asked curiously, already under the blankets – naked – ready for a better night's sleep. "Who does Doitsu dream about?"

Germany spat out his tea, cheeks burning. Italy, however, didn't seem to notice, and started poking the older man's back and saying, "Ne? _Ne?_"

Placing the cup back on the bedside table he turned the light out, then lifted the blankets and slipped under them, facing the brunette and cupping his cheek.

"I dream about you, Italia," he said.

Italy's eyes widened along with his smile. "Really?"

Germany leaned in, his cheeks still burning, and brushed the Italian's lips lightly with his own.

"Yes, really."

Italy hummed happily and leaned in, kissing Germany firmly. Germany pushed Italy back on the bed until he was lying down, and then climbed over him, straddling his waist. He placed both hands beside Italy's head, using one to play with his curl. A visible pink tinge spread across Italy's cheeks and he started moaning slightly – exactly the reaction Germany wanted to see.

Italy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, bringing him down on top of him for more kisses. Lots of quick but meaningful kisses soon lead to Germany's tongue gliding along Italy's bottom lip, and then to Italy leaning up into Germany, kissing him passionately and humming. Germany let go of Italy's curl to pull at his shirt, almost tearing it off, breaking the kiss for a second only to get it over his head, while Italy gasped for air quickly before he was smothered in more kisses. He pulled his pants off in the same fashion – hurriedly – before resting all his body weight on Italy.

"I'm not too heavy?" Germany breathed, his lips an inch from Italy's and resisting the urge to kiss them again until he got an answer.

"No, it feels good," Italy smiled up at the blonde before he was kissed again. Germany went back to playing with the curl, while Italy relaxed and moaned again.

Germany felt a throb on his stomach that was not his own, and realised that Italy was aroused. He knew that he himself had been aroused since the beginning, and so he slid himself up Italy's stomach, rubbing both their erections between their bodies. Italy gasped softly, and Germany slid back down again, releasing Italy's captive lips and kissing down his neck.

"T-this is what I keep dreaming about," Italy whimpered softly as the kisses went lower, down past his collarbone and to his nipples.

Germany laughed a little before nibbling on the sensitive flesh, making Italy arch his back. Germany lifted himself a little, kissing down Italy's stomach now, further until he reached the puff of brown hair below his naval, where there were traces of stickiness on his skin from his erection. Germany pulled all the way back, admiring the sight of Italy sprawled out over the bed, fully erect. He growled and flicked his tongue across Italy's tip, savouring the sweet taste. He kissed and nipped at it, becoming harder with every sound that escaped from the Italian's lips, and every forward thrust invited him to do more. Very slowly he teased Italy, the moans becoming louder, until he had Italy's full erection in his mouth.

"D-_Doitsu!_" Italy whimpered, reaching down to tangle his fingers in the blonde's hair, just like he had in his dreams. "Doitsu … don't stop..."

Germany had no intention of stopping as he increased his pace, every time becoming more and more aroused by Italy's desperate thrusts and cries of pleasure.

"D-D-Doitsu … so … close!"

Germany stopped immediately, causing the younger of the two to groan and complain. He looked up at Italy's bright red cheeks and now messy hair, the curl twitching slightly, and looked back down at the man's member, ready and begging for release. He moved back up Italy's body, straddling it again, and kissed the eager Italian, not wanting it to end so quickly. To his surprise, as he sat up a hand sneaked around to his own member and started stroking softly, making him groan unexpectedly. Italy smiled again and began pumping Germany, slowly at first, but steadily faster until Germany buckled under the pleasure and leaned forward over Italy, kissing him again, more passionately than before.

"Italia … Italia …" Germany murmured, feeling himself build up. "Italia, stop for a second ... _stop_ … Italia … _Italia!_"

Germany's cheeks burned as Italy ignored his pleas and kept going until Germany was almost coming. Grabbing Italy's hand he pulled it away just in time, breathing heavily for a moment before pinning both Italy's mischievous hands above his brown mop of hair. He leaned back down and kissed Italy again before moving back slightly and slipping his legs between Italy's, then sliding his knees under them so that he forced Italy's rear up towards his crotch. Germany then smiled, letting go of his hands and twirling the brown curl around his finger again, lining himself up with Italy's entrance before becoming serious for a second.

"Are you alright with this?" Germany asked, surprising himself by being out of breath.

Italy looked blank for a moment. "I've never done this before, only in my dreams."

Germany nodded and let go of the Italian's curl to poke gently Italy's behind. Italy hummed delightfully and Germany pressed on, pushing one finger into him. A gasp and some more humming told Germany it was okay, so he proceeded with two fingers, then three, before returning the hand to the curl and pressing forward slightly to touch his tip to the entrance, lubricating it with pre-come juices. Italy moaned lightly and closed his eyes as Germany pressed into him slowly – he was so tight.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" the blonde asked once he was all the way in, staying still to allow the Italian to answer, which he did by nodding.

Germany pulled out just as slowly, then thrust against Italy again, harder this time. Italy cried out softly, and Germany took his erection into his hand and began to stroke at the same speed as his thrusts. Keeping in rhythm, he thrust faster and faster, pumping harder until Italy was crying out loudly in pleasure, which added in turn to Germany's. A little more of this had Germany clenching his eyes shut, thrusting hard into Italy one more time before he came, moaning loudly.

"_Italiaaa!_"

"_Doiittsuuu!_"

Germany shouting Italy's name was the breaking point, and Italy came over his stomach and Germany's hand. Breathing deeply, he shuddered when Germany pulled out slowly, then relaxed into the sheets.

"Is – is that what you dreamed about, Doitsu?" he asked between breaths.

Germany thought back to his dreams about Italy, and shook his head.

"No … this was better than the dreams."

Italy lifted his tired arms to Germany, silently requesting a hug. "Really?"

Germany complied, exhausted, wrapping his arms around Italy and then rolling over so that the two of them were on their side. "Really."

"Doitsu … do you love me?"

Germany frowned. "Of course I love you, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't."

A cute "Yay" was heard, and Italy buried his face into Germany's chest, ready for sleep.

"I love you too, Doitsu."


End file.
